


Oops I did it again

by Crunchytaco



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Protective Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchytaco/pseuds/Crunchytaco





	Oops I did it again

Lance stood in line at the cafeteria nervously. People who he didn't know chattered around him. Having switched schools when his family moved. Shaking off his nervousness he stood in his regular confidence. Scanning the packed room for someone who might make a decent pal he didn't realize he was holding up the line. "Some of us want to actually get lunch." the person behind him scoffed in a dramatic aire. Whipping his head around Lance snapped "Well sorrrrr....." there she was the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. She was brighter then all the stars in the sky- and she was standing next to what was most likely her boyfriend who had said the snarky comment. "Hey." Lance said to the girl. "Could you move?" her probably boyfriend said impatiently before Lancey Lance could say anything else. He was taller then Lance with long white hair and fancy clothes. Probably rich. "Oh sorry was I taking to long for your highness?" Lance said mockingly turning around and walking cooly over to lunch lady-err man. The lunch man looked about seventeen which doesn't make any sense because he would be about Lances age working at the highschool. He had a name tag that read "Hunk". "So you work here huh?" Lancey inquired. "more like the people here begged me!" Hunk said smiling placing a tray in front of Lance that had spaghetti on it that looked perfect. "Garlic knot?" he asked. "Heck yeah!" Lance exclaimed without hesitation. The guy behind him snickered. Giving him a dirty look Lance walked over to the tables. Checking out the choices of were to sit, he gave up plopping himself down next to a short person on a laptob eating peanut butter cookies. "Aren't you to young to be in high school?" Lance asked teasingly. She didn't reply still typing away on her laptop. Sighing Lance bit into his spaghetti. "SOO GOOD!" he said gobbling down the rest of his food. Walking into his fourth period class Lance sat down next to a jock who had mostly black hair and a scar across his nose. The turned in their seat giving Lance a smile. Then the teacher walked into the classroom. He had a skip to his step and wild red hair and moustache. "Good morning class!" the teacher said with an accent."Some accent huh?" Lance said to the jock next to him. Before they could respond the bell rang meaning silence. They quickly turned toward the front of the classroom and listened to the teacher. The guy next to the jock leaned forward in his seat to glare at Lance in a "don't ever talk to my son ever again kind of way." Lance brought up his hands to say "geez calm down he's all yours!"


End file.
